I Know You
by LyingTurtle
Summary: Dave and Karkat are regular kids in a normal highschool, but they just can't brush off the feeling that they know each other a lot more than they already do. Something strange is going on. Will be SEX later on, as well as a few other various triggers.
1. Chapter 1

The fan made one more oscillation before it finally stopped and stayed still. You couldn't stop staring at it still though, maybe it's because of the absolutely horrifying idea of going to school that made your limbs cemented onto the bed.

As soon as you take a step off the warm embrace of the messy bed, you immediately slip on a pile of shitty swords and are sent spiraling to the ground into the heaping mess that is your room. Your name is Dave Strider and today is not your day.

You walk down the hall of your high school, a shitty place you really wish you weren't at. But hey it could be worse. Farther behind you hear someone being thrown into the lockers and their book bag kicked to the floor, everyone beginning to chant "fight!" and crowd around. Ok maybe it couldn't get much worse.

As you're trying very hard to keep your head down, you completely don't see the angry looking kid walking straight towards you. He was looking at the fight over your shoulder, causing you both to walk straight into each other and fall down like idiots, losing both your book bags in the process.

"Watch where you're going fuckass!"

"Why don't you pipsqueak?" you glare at the other boy for a full out minute, he was shorter than you with dark hair and a permanent scowl on his face. He was actually kinda cute in that sort of angry puppy way.

The onslaught of people kicking around your stuff finally makes you both forget it and grab your book bags then hurry on to class. Of course you never hurry, you always get there a moment just before the bell rang, looking cool as always.

This was no exception as you entered, plopping down in a desk in the back beside your best pal John.

"Pssst" he whispered.

"Dude, we sit right beside each other, you can don't have to secretly get my attention"

"I just do it because you hate that sound" he smirked. You rolled your eyes behind your shades and just opened your book bag, letting him ramble on about anything and everything having to do with shitty movies anyone else would be embarrassed to like.

Almost immediately you can tell something isn't right. This bag has actual class work in it, completed homework, an up to date planner, even a textbook that hasn't been used as a coaster several times over. This was not your book bag.

It hit you like a train wreck, that brat from this morning must have your book bag, how didn't you notice they looked exactly the same? But there was more than just your unattempted school work in your book bag. There were lyrics and music sheets, things you were pretty much willing to kill someone over at the moment. The idea of that little brat taking them made your blood boil.

Hurriedly your plowed through his entire book bag, why did this guy have to actually try in school? The job would be a whole lot easier if there was a lot less papers. You took out his planner as an attempt to find where he would be next. You stare blankly at the writing. What the hell was this Elvish?

The minute the class is over your bolting out the door without even saying goodbye to John. You had found the name a teacher he had so it was a pretty good chance he would be there. Of course it could be any period and of course it wasn't the period you had next. Fuck.

You actually end up going through the entire day without seeing him, just your luck. It was only after school when you were anxiously tapping your foot waiting for Rose did you see him. He looked angry and annoyed as always.

"Hey!" you yell in his direction, storming towards him. He doesn't even look at you, he just turns down the shaded alley towards the senior parking lot.

"Hey!" you yell again, this time he stops and turns towards you, "Dude you grabbed my bag this morning" a brief glance over at him shows it was no longer on his person, "where is it?"

He looks away, obviously feeling a tad guilty, "I, uh. It was your own damn fault for taking mine instead!"

"Dude what the hell did you do with it?"

"I threw it out fuckass! I wasn't going to carry around someone else's piece of shit!"

"I actually had shit in there! What the hell are you too good to not be a jackass for a day?"

"Fuck off!" he elbows you aside to get past.

"Why don't you just fucking go to hell' you grab him and shove him against the wall. He lashes out at you but you block it and deal him a heavy blow to the ribs, making him let out a speak and cough.

You're just about to dish out another when he practically screams in your ear

"GAMZEE!" for a moment you can hear the fuzzy sounds of your eardrum trying to recover before someone actually _lifts you off the ground_. And then before you can do anything you're being thrown in a bush, book bag falling to the ground as you sail through the air.

Your dizzy and hurt and bleeding and groaning and fuck this is a horrible day. You briefly see a huge guy help the little one up, grabbing the fallen book bag before continuing on to the parking lot. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 10pm and the music outside of the house was blaring. You lean against a wall and sip from a red solo cup, listening to the horrible music vibrate the entire house. People ran around getting frisky and trying to get as much cheap tequila as humanly possible.

At least ten girls had asked you to dance but you shot them all done with a silent stare of "are you kidding me?" You were just about deciding it wasn't worth getting drunk to be here, when one of the lacrosse players you barely know waved over to you drunkenly from across the living room, over to one of the guest bedrooms. You waved him off and he went away, but soon enough your curious was peaked.

Sneaking around towards them, about four guys were in the room, door slightly ajar. Peeking through you saw someone lying on the

floor, passed out. Adjusting to the dim light, you made out the fuzzy shape of someone becoming increasingly familiar with you.

"Shit" you hiss, without even thinking you go straight on in.

"Sup Strider" one of the guys greeted, drunkinly fistbumping you.

"Nothin much man, hey some of the chicks upstairs want to play the rainbow game, I told them you'd be down for it. Who's this guy?"

"Oh fuck you serious man! This dude ain't nobody, just some loser. Hey can you watch him while we're gone?"

"Yeah sure no prob"

"Sweet! Thanks dude" they all gave you a manly pat on the shoulder before jogging up the steps. You quikly locked the door behind you and took off your hoodie, lifting the little guy up a bit and sticking it over his head to disguise him.

"You so owe me for this you brat" you hiss, lifting him up and slinging one of his arms over your shoulder. Moving quickly you exit the house without so much as waving anyone goodbye, and load him into the backseat of your car before getting in and blowing the joint.

You don't know where the fuck this guy lives, why the hell did he have to write everything in that weird triangle letter looking shit? You just decide to take him back to your place, knowing that bro being out was a 110% chance.

After getting you both up the sketchy elevator and into the apartment, you end up dumping him on the couch. Sighing with relief and sitting down beside him. The guy- wait a minute, you think your starting to remember a name you saw on the papers. Karkat? What kind of freaky ass name is that? Oh well; Karkat, began to groan a little, rolling onto his side.

"Dude, wake up, are you ok?" you poke him in the side, he's panting and shivering at the same time, small hands shaking. He looked so fragile you could have just snapped him in two with a hug. Wait why were you thinking of hugging him? This whole thing was weird, you should have just left him there at the party, seriously this guy had his friend throw you in a bush! But for some reason whenever you looked down at him you got this weird feeling that you know him, and that you have to protect him. Oh maybe that's just the alcohol in you talking.

He moves again and this time tries to sit up.

"Hey" is all you can think of saying, the whole addition of 'you were passed out so i brought you to my house alone and watched you

sleep' didn't really feel appropriate right now.

"What the fuck is in my head" he mutters gripping his hair and shutting his eyes.

"They probably slipped you something" you sigh. He notices your presence for the first time and is extremely confused, his eyes still look like they're swimming through seven levels of drug trip.

"Oh course this would fucking happen" he slumps onto you this time, going back into a black out. You aren't too sure what to do with yourself now. You shift a little but only manage to knock his head off and have it roll down, resting on your lap, his sleeping face turned up at you. God he looked so peaceful, you licked your lips nervously, an arm slinked around him to keep him steady. His eyes twitched a little and then he pulled closer to you, a hand gripping the material on your shirt. Fuck its just about the most adorable thing you've ever seen. You slowly lean down a little, eyes, closed, not even noticing what your doing but when your lips brush against his you immediately know how fucked up you are, because you only want to deepen it and have him move his mouth back against yours. There's really no denying it now, to yourself or to anyone else, you really do love boys. And right then you're also pretty damn sure you want him.

It was morning. Your back ached, your head hurt, your ears were sore from both loud music and sleeping with your shades on, but all of that was immediately forgotten as the initial terror of what was about to happen seeped into you. Karkat was waking up.

You wondered if you still had time to shove him on the floor and run out of the house like a madman, but unfortunately the kid started opening his eyes. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. You decided to still pretend to be asleep, watching through your shades as he opened his eyes fully, blinking in surprise and an adjustment to the light. Then he scowled, he lifted his head up, scanning the apartment once before turning his head to see just who it was he needed to kill. And boy did your heart sink when he finally saw you. He immediately jumped at least ten feet backwards, exceeding human capabilities, then he yelled in terror.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" damn this kid really had a potty mouth. You pretended that he had just woken you up, so you yawned theatrically and stretched. Fuck you're so sore.

"What?"

"WHY THE- HOW? WHAT?" he was staggering to his feet but only managed to slip and fall like an idiot, still probably feeling groggy.

"Ok before you go acting like a lunatic, it's your own damn fault for getting drugged at a party"

"WHAT PAR- oh shit." he grabbed his head like it was about to explode, "shit shit shit shit, what the hell even happened?'

"Well when I found you, you were just kinda loopy on the floor. Your welcome by the way"

"FOR WHAT?"

"For saving you ungrateful ass"

"I didn't ask you too!"

"Well you weren't in much of a position to be asked!" he was quiet for a minute, glaring at you.

"Where the hell am I?"

"My house"

"Why'd you s-take me here" you were really hoping he was about to have said 'save'

"Because I'm not a creep and don't know where you live"

"Why were you...like, cuddling with my head?" you could have sworn you saw him blush.

"I was watching TV like a normal person, you probably did that in your sleep during the night" you were always pretty good at lying through your teeth, and he seemed to buy it.

"I'm going home now" he said, getting up and heading to the door after a moment of surveillance to try and locate it beyond the mounds of Strider habitat, AKA random heaps of crap.

"Wait!" you said,cursing yourself right as it left your tongue, you just didn't really want him to go after getting to talk to him for probably the first actual time. He stared at you blankly, waiting for a follow up. "Let me walk you home"

"I know you're getting a sick satisfaction out of this because you're angry at me, but seriously, quit it" he moved for the door again, this time you jumped up with lightning speed and flash stepped over in front of him.

"How the hell did you do that?" he actually sounded more amazed than angry for once.

"Practice, and seriously you'll probably fall asleep and trip into a car, just let me take you h-" you cut yourself off as you heard a key enter the lock of the door. Today was not going to be your day either.

You grab him and practically throw him into your room and rush in, closing the door after you, not a second before Bro came in. He's about to speak so you just clamp a hand over his mouth and throw him on the bed, rolling over him, grabbing the covers, and cocooning like a pro.

His head is being smothered by your chest, he's flailing due to the fact that your practically crushing him, but you just arrange yourself a bit better to hold him down with force as your door opens.

"Dave, its like 10am, why aren't you in school?" the older Strider asked, probably dealing with his own hangover at the moment.

"Schools out today" you lied, even if it wasn't you'd doubt he'd care.

"Hnn" he says, if that even counts as a world, closing your door and going into his own room. You sigh with relief once you hear his TV click on. You're almost afraid to look down at the little guy because he stopped struggling so's either dead or postponing his anger.

But instead you laugh, a truly genuine laugh, because he is looking so pissed off, but dizzy from the lack of air, and his hair is ruffled around in the worse case of bedhead, and it just seems pretty damn hilarious enough to say

"Want to go again?"


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later and a head slap later they were crawling down the fire escape to the street below.

"Seriously, don't follow me" Karkat sighed, energy seeming to be drained out of him.

"Well I need to get out of the house anyways, and its the least you can do since you threw out my book bag" he looked away quickly and set a brisk pace, a pace you matched step for step.

"I thought it was a prank" he muttered, "You know, the whole take this kids book bag and give him one full of crap"

"Wait ok so my bag wasn't the cleanest thing in the world but I mean it wasn't _that _bad" he shot you a look that could melt through iron.

"There was a half eaten tuna sandwich so old the bread was blue"

"Tha-well, actually that wasn't tuna" Karkat went white for a moment then laughed, his laugh was so warm and genuine it made your insides crawl.

"Thats so fucking nasty"

"Hey well at least I don't write in imaginary languages"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your planner, it was all, weird shapes"

"Why were you reading my planner"

"To know the fuck you are! Seriously what's up with that though?"

"Well I hate people reading my stuff. It's the daedric alphabet. I-Its kinda nerdy"

"Kinda? Dude you're practically some kind of rune priest or something" he smiled again, seemingly impressed by your ability to fantasy nerd out with him. You kept walking farther down into town, and the farther you went the more seemingly open he became. You nearly lost it when he started telling you about romcoms though.

"Yo Dave!" someone called once you got closer into town. You looked around and spotted a lacrosse player across the street.

"Oh shit Kark-" you turn to face him but he's already gone, probably ducked into one of the numerous shops and alleys. Leaving your life just as quickly as he came into it. You recognized the guy coming up to you, he was one of the people from the party. Oh crap, the same party where you lied to everyone about getting to play the rainbow game.

"Hey man you totally ran out on us last night"

"Yeah sorry about that, I had to dash" you were trying really hard to put together a lie that wouldn't end up getting you getting a target put onto your back. It wasn't working so well. He smirked and shook his head a little, leaning in closer and saying in a low voice.

"You really have some nerve for a kid with no game. Watch your back" he poked your chest like he owned the damn thing and walked off. You're pretty sure you could take him, but the dark looming threat wasn't too keen on your mind.

You spend the rest of your weekend uselessly fucking around, Bro isn't even home for you to strife with. By the time school rolls back around you're almost glad. Almost. Someone shoves their elbow into your practically every time you get into a crowd. You don't know if its you being paranoid of if something is actually happening here. Your more worried about Karkat but unfortunately due to someone or something plotting against you, you practically have to stab yourself to even try and get close to any of the paths he takes. You finally get to see him though, walking down the hall, slumped over like he was about to burn the place down with his mind. Adorable.

"Hey" you say, catching him by the arm briefly to get his attention. He just about jumps out of his skin when you touch him, then he takes one look at you and spits out,

"Fuck off"

"Hey I thought we were bros now or something"

"Like hell"

"What's the matter, you were a lot more chatty last time" he stopped in the middle of the hall, turned around and poked your chest. Why was everyone doing that now? Is this some sort of cult that's gathering?

"Look. Just because you think you're some kind of savior in my life, and obviously can't understand my disdain for you, let me make it perfectly fucking clear that I want _nothing_ to do with you. Try and shove it through your thick head now because I'm not explaining this again, now leave me alone" he left you there more than a bit hurt, was this dude bipolar or something? You could have sworn he was genuinely enjoying your company. You aren't quite sure how to process this in a way that's most laidback. You know one thing for sure, like hell you're done with him.

You really wish you had confronted him later on, because now you have half a day left of school to mull over this and it is completely driving you up the walls. Why did you have to kiss him? God fucking dammit this would have been so easy if you weren't constantly remembering the feeling of his mouth on yours, his little body like a furnace beside you. You are just about to the point where you're willing to swear off alcohol for good if it means not having to deal with this sort of thing.

The bell rings and you don't know why you practically flash step out, there's nothing at home to take your mind off things other than unfinished homework and a brother that's either absent or sleeping in his room.

That's when you spot him again, he's walking down the dark path/nature hallway; towards the senior parking lot. You only catch a brief glimpse of him but your feet are moving before you even have words to put in your mouth.

"Hey" is all you can think of, cursing yourself because you know he's probably believing you have the vocabulary of a twelve year old.

"Are you fucking stalking me now?" he quips, turning to face you. You're in the dead center of the path, no one from either side would be able to see in.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just talk to me"

"I don't _want_ to talk to you! Why can't you get that through your thick skull!"

"Because you have no reason to hate me! Ok well I'm sure there's something, but that's not the point. I actually put my neck out for you. And now I'm also worried about you but you won't fucking talk to me so I wouldn't even know!"

"I never asked you to save me! I am perfectly fine on my own, you don't have to watch over me like some kind of kid."

_But I want to_. You only barely catch the words before they roll off your tongue. He moves to leave again and you catch him, he doubles back to try and hit you but you throw him into the wall. He isn't trying to scream for that huge guy from before, you don't know if you should feel proud of insulted that he thinks he can handle you.

"Let me fucking go" he growled, your struggle all shoving forces, he could probably throw a punch to your ribs but he doesn't make the move, you hope it isn't just because he doesn't notice.

"What the hell do you have against me?"

"I just hate you!-N" he cuts off his yell in a muffled sound of surprise as you slam your lips against his. You relish it for a moment, its everything from before and better. But then of course you think its a rad idea to run your tongue over his lips and he instantly flips his shit, causing you to be pushed backwards a clear three feet into the prickly embrace of a tree.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" his voice cracked a little as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, actually hurting you a little on the inside. You can't even answer him, you're trying to think of the exact same answer. He's blushing and almost crying and shaking and looking like he is absolutely ready to stab you, what the hell it was just a-oh, oh god.

"Was that your first kiss?" you mumble stupidly. The way he just ignites with rage is your answer. Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. You probably just screwed everything up.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three days. _Three fucking days_. And yet still as you walk down the hall, you don't see him. You don't see him after school either, he hasn't even been around the freakishly tall guy either.

Your mind is freaking out as you lay on your bed staring at the fan continuing to go round and round, slowing down half heartedly. You focus on three options that seem like the most probable of what could have happened.

1. He's sick

2. He's so disgusting with you he can't bear to come to school

3. He's been thrown into another universe to play a game to save the world

You keep going back to the third one for some reason. You probably just need to do something to take your mind off the world. Turning beside you, red lights flicker up 7:00. Oh ok school starts in eighteen minutes, you can just lay here another minute and-FUCK.

So you get dressed and make it to school in record time, almost forgetting your shades somehow in all of the ruckus. School was still as chaotic as always, the paranoia someone was always jostling you in the halls had only gotten worse. You once had to grab the railing in a split second to avoid falling down the stairs once.

While you were contemplating your strange circumstances, you don't even notice the person in front of you as you run straight into them. Thankfully this time you don't lose your balance.

"Ow, Jesus C- Karkat?" you look down at the kid holding his head from where he hit your shoulder.

"Oh fuck no" he groans, you are at a complete loss for words, a series of thoughts ranging from apologize to take him on the floor right now, cross your mind. You really hope there's an inbetween here.

"Hey what happened to your face?" you notice a dark mark by his eye, he quickly turns away.

"Just leave me the fuck alone" he pushes past you and you let him go. Had someone hit him? That definitely looked like a fight mark, you'd had enough of them from strifing with bro. Your fists clench up as you put two and two together. You're storming down the hallway in a fury, you know exactly where to find them.

The door to the locker room slams open as you march in, a few of the lacrosse players from the party are there. Before they even say anything, and before you even realize that going up against four guys isn't the best of ideas; you swing a punch into the face of whoever the hell was closest.

You lean against the brick wall outside, your breath short and painful.

"Fuck" you hiss for about the thousandth time. Your head is swimming and your nose is bleeding, bruised and broken all over, you feel like a steamroller had its way with you. You hear footsteps. Crap. Just as you're about to haul yourself up and get ready to run you hear an increasingly familiar voice.

"Oh shit" Karkat walks over to you, "You look like crap"

"Don't know what you're talking about I feel like i just came from the spa"

"Keep talking bullshit and your gonna cough out a kidney" he squats down beside you and takes some tissues out of his bag, plucking a few and holding them on the largest cut on your head. You take another one and clean up the blood on your nose before it dries. A wave of dizziness hits you as you breathe again.

"Do you have any water?"

"No"

There's a moment of silence, you think he might have put a band aid on you but you're only halfway there.

"Why are you being nice to me"

"Beats me"

"Fair enough. If it means anything I'm sorry"

"Sorry for breaking the best lacrosse players nose, or for kissing me"

"I can't say I didn't enjoy both of them" you wish you could say you tried to bite back the words but you felt practically drunk on disorientation and really couldn't give a shit. He lights up firetruck red beside you.

"You're stupid"

"You're cute"

"Can you quit that?"

"Probably not" you laugh, it was just about the funniest thing in the world right then for some reason.

He throws the rest of the tissues at you and leans against the wall beside you.

"You're going to get suspended"

"Yeah probably, The school isn't having a field day over this right?"

"Of course they are. Why'd you even fight them? I thought you guys we're all buds"

"They're assholes, just revenge"

"Well they're lacrosse players, what do you expect?"

"Are you ok though?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't they hit you?"

"What are you talking about?" you really wished you had some water right about now, your feeling just about more loopy than a first grader tying his shoes.

"Wait did you fight them...for me?" his voice was so quiet you barely heard it. You flicked your eyes up at him from behind your lopsided shades and smirked, split lip stinging but you didn't mind.

He put his face in his knees, muttering something.

"Huh?" you scoot an inch closer to hear what he was saying.

"I said they didn't attack me you dumbass."

"But th-"

"My dad just got kinda drunk is all" you are an idiot. Not just a idiot, but the by far biggest idiot you will ever know. "Do you... like me?"

"Gee what gave that away"

"Can it fuckass" he lightly hit your shoulder making you cringe, "Oh, sorry"

"Don't ask my why because I don't actually know. It's just weird because I feel like I've known you for a seriously long time, which is weird cause I've only just met you sorta. Sounds weird, I know, believe me I've been thinking that exact same thing for a seriously long time"

"Ok you need to stop repeating 'weird', i already know so quit reminding me." You notice he makes a point not to comment on what you were saying, only looking down at his feet and retaining a calm color. Its enough to make you thump your head against the brick wall, which in turn proved to be all you need to groan, fall over, and blackout.

You blink your eyes open and look up at the fan, the fan is spinning again, slowly and without effort. You feel like a million bucks as you stretch your arms, not even remembering what it was that caused you pain before.

The door opens and you expect your bro but instead there's Karkat, standing in the doorway.

"Hey kid" you call, suddenly wondering about school, not like you cared but more along the lines of you didn't want them calling home and giving Bro a reason to kick your ass. You're about to call to him again but he closes the distance in what seems like it isn't even a step.

His mouth is on yours, its hot and wet and everything around you feels fuzzy. You're on your back and you're hands are all over him, somehow he can be moaning through your intense tongue vs tongue brawl.

"Dave take me" he breathes, dragging his hands down you as you pull him closer onto you, getting friction in some places that really needed attention at the moment. "Dave!" he says again, louder. You whine and try to pull him closer onto you, feeling like he's somehow slipping away from you. "Dave!" now its a full out yell, he places a hand over your crotch, palming you through- wait no you aren't wearing pants, well ain't that convenient. His hand is beating over your member furiously, you're already close to climax, you just want one more look in his eyes-

You open your eyes and suddenly it's not Karkat, its Bro's face, and his voice as he yells "DAVE GET THE FUCK UP!"

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" you scream as you open your real eyes, exited dream state and royally flipping out, bashing your forehead against his and then falling off the couch, into the side of the coffee table, and then finally tumbling over your lanky limbs onto the floor. Fuck.

"What the hell were you dream about? You started making a bunch of racket-"

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT!" he glares at you through his shades and kicks your shin for good measure before going off. As soon as you take another breath you almost immediately cough blood, feeling like every single muscle didn't get warned about the stairs.

"How the hell did I get here?" you groan, gripping your side as you got back up and onto the couch which suddenly felt like a bed of nails.

"Some kids dropped you off, a real tall guy and a shortie. Did you get in a fight?" his voice is even and barely caring, the way you'd talk to neighbors you didn't give a rats ass about.

"Yeah"

"Did you win?"

"Broke a guy's nose"

"Good enough" he tosses you a bottle of Advil before walking into his room with a box of half century old pop tarts. You sigh and look up but the fan hadn't even started spinning. You are so fucked up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there sorry for the wait, it's incredibly difficult to write these chapters because I'm used to having the smut start a paragraph in. Don't worry I promise smut, and hopefully it will suffice for how much fluff I am packing into this thing, seriously I feel like I'm making a pillow sometimes instead. Anyways just wanted to say this is NOT the last chapter, just in case the last line looks that way. Anyways, bye(?) dammit I don't know a way to end this notice without sounding like a prick, fuck fuck fuck.**

Somehow, forgetting that your entire existence is someone's huge mistake, you decide to push your luck even further. Calling Karkat.

He picks up on the third ring, the sound of honking and lighters in the background, "Hey" is what stumbles out of your mouth first.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Um, school"

"Want to go somewhere?"

"Are you asking me to ditch?"

"Scared?"

"No!" The lie in his voice was so obvious you were barely able to keep from laughing.

"Ok then come with me"

"Why should i?"

"Because I'll just keep calling till you do" theres a moment of silence and then some muttering, the honking stops and there's a brief conversation, then a muffled scramble as the phone is brought back up.

"Ok meet me at the gas station across from the school" then he hung up, leaving you grinning like an idiot.

Awhile later you're walking down in a mall, hands shoved in your pockets looking cool. Karkat beside you has his head down, silently tagging along as you lead the way to nowhere in particular.

"What the hell are we even doing?" he sighed.

"Having fun"

"Really?" You have to admit he's right, you need to think of something fast. Damn this was hard, dates for you usually went with getting drunk and then just getting drunker.

"Hey kid, check this thing out" a kiosk attendee said, holding out some weird carrot peeler looking thing.

"No thanks" but the guy doesn't quit.

"Seriously, this thing is only 20.99, its 35 bucks at the end of today"

"Fuck off I don't want it" he practically shoves it onto you, well ok so he got within a foot of you which is already too close, you swing your arm back and knock whatever the hell that thing was onto the floor. Being the peice of crap it is, it shatters immediately.

There's a brief moment of eye to shades contact, in which extreme displeasure and anger that only a carrot peeler could bring flooded across his face. Then you get an even better idea to top this whole thing off.

You grab Karkat and take off sprinting, the attendee running after you almost as fast as you decided to run. Why were you even running? You could easily pay the man, but hey, what the hell.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Karkat practically yells into your ear, all you can do is grin and silently agree. You round a corner and crash straight into an adopt a dog set up, the little gated pen coming down and freeing all the little fuzzy monsters.

The dogs began running after you, in which turn the trainers began chasing you, yelling and blowing their whistles at the dog pack now on your heels. You grab Karkat and make a sharp turn to the left, dogs skidding on the stone ground and buying you a bit more time. You zip past a mascot for some soccer team recruiting, the dogs a moment behind. As soon as the mascot saw them he takes off running too, somehow able to move fast in the bulky costume.

You see a possible escape route coming up and go to grab Karkat for the billionth time, but somehow you hadn't noticed that your hand had never left his. You don't exactly know you're feeling all giddy inside but you like it. And so as soon as you pass an emergency exit you jerk him over to you and slip out the heavy metal doors, just as the onslaught of people goes bearing down straight into a group of mall security.

You finally stop running when you get under the bridge in the park beside the mall. You're hardly able to breathe from all your laughing and the sudden marathon level sprint.

"You're so fucking stupid" he laughs beside you, clutching his sides but smiling out of true enjoyment.

"Yeah well you ran with me so you're stupid too" you casually punch him in the shoulder and he punches you right back.

There's more silence as you both stare at the slow creek, getting your breath back slowly.

"Hey, you know I'm really sorry for taking your first kiss and all"

"I know, you already apologized"

"Well to be fair I didn't actually have control of what I was saying, so now this one counts officially"

"Why is it such a big deal to you?"

"Because its a big deal to _you_"

You catch him off guard with that one, he snaps his head back to staring at the creek, probably wishing he had your rad shades right now to hide the constant blinking from nervousness.

"Do you remember what you said after that little escapade?"

"Um, you're going to have to remind me on what that was"

"When you said you felt like you knew me from somewhere"

"Oh, yeah that, sorry if that freaked you out"

"It didn- ok well it sorta did. But it was mostly weird because I had, well, kinda thought the same thing. I don't know why but I feel like I know you from somewhere, but I'm also pretty damn sure I've never met you" you stand there silently for a minute, not entirely sure what to make of it. Although there was no denying that you liked where this was going.

"Hey can I make something up to you?"

"Gee nice subject change"

"No really just, let's do a redo. If something happens then we'll know we aren't crazy"

"Redo wh- oh" he looked away again dammit.

"I'm not going to do anything unless you say its ok" there's another moment of quiet before the quietest spoken, "fine" hits your ears. You don't pounce on him or immediately sloppily take him then and there much to your amazement. Instead you gently guide your lips onto his, hands grabbing onto one another. He tastes sweet and dark and just like a part of you that you never knew you were missing. And the best thing of all is that he moves with you, the two of you create a rhythm. It;s light a light goes off inside him; he moves his body closer onto yours, his hands curl against yours with ease, he tilts his head in just the slightest way that makes him fit like a puzzle piece, and you know right then without any doubt.

He's yours.


	6. Chapter 6

You shove him against the wall, sweat rolling off your brow, you'd been at it for awhile now and it was getting harder to keep up. He grunts and pushes you back, giving you just a minute to block with your sword before trying to slash your head off with a sickle.

"Getting tired Strider?" he breathed, grinning like he was winning.

"Not on your life" You double around with your sword, making him go on the defensive as you flash step and gain ground, the Texas evening sun pouring down on you two with no remorse.

He takes a step backwards but trips like a doofus, grabbing your shirt and tumbling down with you.

"Ow, fuck. Smooth moves Vantas" you groan, rolling off of him. Closing your eyes for only a second before you feel something hover above your throat.

"I win" you glare at him a moment, his stupid ass king of the universe grin boiling your blood in every good way.

"Fine, let it be known my hot ass has been served" you sigh, putting your hands up in defeat.

"What do I win"

"What do you want?" he has to think for a moment.

"Take off your shades"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok better hold onto your panties though, freaky stuff happens when i pop out the optical monsters"

"Shut up and just show me" you make a dramatic scene of slowly sliding your shades off and whipping your hair back like in some product commercial before blinking up at him.

He stares for a minute then nods, looking back towards nothing.

"Ok cool" he says completely calm. What? WHAT? You put your shades back on to help hide the fact that this was supposed to be your big building block moment. He would flip his shit over how cool your eyes were or something, or instantly try and get in your pants, maybe have a feelings jam about how being a kid is hard and no one understands. But no, this guy just brushes it off like its nothing. You can't tolerate that.

"So you're not freaked out at all?"

"Why should I be?"

"Uh, hello? Freaky red eyed attractive kid over here, at least ask if I'm a vampire or some shit"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Nothing" you hang your head in defeat.

"Anyways since that was a lame prize how about you make me a sandwich or something instead"

"Why you little-" you reach around to joke him and the next minute you're back to trying to stab each other in the gut like regular boys. Kinda

After tiring yourselves out to the point of demanding hunger, you stand in front of the open fridge. Your hip and back are pressed against the onslaught of shitty swords trying to tumble out, while your other hand is scooting around trying not to get cut and find the food inside of it at the same time.

"Um, should I ask?" he raises an eyebrow, thumbs in his pants pockets.

"No, it's kinda stupid" he proceeded to look around the apartment, he had been coming over for awhile now but the place was always in a constant state of some weird metamorphosis.

You manage to focus on the fridge and grab a bag of chips (why was that in the fridge?) and a thing of apple nectar. As soon as you look back Karkat is reaching down to pick up a smuppet and you just about flip your shit.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" he jumps like a deer in headlights.

"What the fuck is this thing?"

"It's not important, just don't like, touch it. Or if you do wash your hands afterwards- wait no nevermind just, just sit on the couch" you close the fridge and try to not sound pushy, you just really don't want your boyfriend touching your brothers sex toys.

You plop next to him and put the food on the coffee table, which has been used for practically everything else except coffee.

"What lame ass show are we watching?"

"How about RuPaul?"

"What's that?"

Thirty minutes of sassy drag queens later you have Karkat ranting at the TV hollering about how "WHY THE FUCKING HELL AREN'T THEY UNLEASHING A ROYAL CAN OF HAIRSPRAY WHOOPASS ON THIS ANNOYING HOE?" you'd like to pretend you didn't hear half of it but it gets too hilarious to tune out sometimes, in the end you start paying more attention to his rambling commentary than the actual show. Which you we're only watching ironically of course, you'd never admit to loving every second of it or watching it religiously. Never.

You reach over him to grab the some of the chips he's hoarding. Instantly he moves farther away keeping them out of your reach. So of course you go on the offensive and practically smother him ever so many pounds of awesome Strider. He's muffled yelling into your chest as you try to reach for the chips again, then you feel teeth on your shoulder and he bites you. He fucking _bites_ you.

Your hands shoot down to his sides and you pull your self off him just enough to where he stops from drawing blood. You smirk. He smirks. Then he brings his knees to your chest in an attempt to throw you off but you grab both his legs with one arm and pin him to the couch. The other arm grabbing onto his at once and wrestling with it halfway off the couch.

"Fuckass"

"Dwarf stink"

"That doesn't make any sense"

"Stop talking" you shove your face against his, catching onto his lips and working your mouth over his rapidly, still in a state of struggle with your limbs but neither of you are paying much attention. He opens his mouth without you having to indicate. His tongue is hot and soft against yours as you explore his mouth.

His legs get free of your grasp and they wrap themselves around you, pulling you in closer. You use your now free hand to get under him, pushing him up a bit, then with your other hand you run it down his side.

He shivers in your mouth and its just about the hottest thing you've ever felt. A strand of saliva drips down your chin, it's no surprise, you aren't exactly being the neatest. One of his hands finds your head and pushes you down harder against him, you aren't upset in the least. You can hardly get enough of his taste, and breathing is by far the most optional thing at this point.

Your body begins moving on its own. You press your body closer onto Karkat, accidentally grinding onto him, earning a gasp from him and a choked breath from you, neither of which you thought was possible to do while tongue fighting, but hey it looks like you really do learn something new everyday.

It's like someone broke a glass, the two of you instantly know what to do and what you want, you passed the awkward threshold and now you're ready to reap the benefits.

You grind against him harder, pressing onto him, the hand that was on his side is now under his shirt, you're dragging your nails down his chest mindlessly. He's practically ripping holes into your shirt with his nails, pressing your closer onto him and grinding against you in turn, creating a rhythm that was leaving you both breathless and flushed. You want him everywhere, you want to feel him under your nails, his skin against yours, you want to hear the sounds that would dare to escape his throat, you want to taste every part of him, and most of all you want to hear him panting your name, helpless and needy, you being the only thing on his mind.

And then somehow through it all you hear a key being put into the door. He shoots out faster than you thought possible. He's in your room in a clear second. You splay yourself out on the couch and throw a blanket over you to help hide the seemingly obvious party going on in your pants. Then the door opens.

"Sup" Bro says, throwing some keys onto the counter.

"Nothing much" you say with a yawn, stretching. A normal lazy teenager by all means. He doesn't really bother saying anything else, just goes to the fridge to get a beer, flash stepping to grab it without all the swords falling out, then closing it like there was no effort involved at all.

"One of these days we are going to have to actually keep food in there" you sigh, getting up and walking towards your room, keeping your back to him.

"There's plenty of food in there, you're just bad at getting to it" he sits down onto the couch and changes it to something ironic. Closing the door behind you, you finally let out a sigh of relief, calming yourself down enough to be able to not have an awkward boner.

Karkat peeks from out of your closet, you motion for him to come out. He does but can't look at you, he's rubbing his arm awkwardly. You aren't quite sure what to say, the entire mood just took a detour from sexy straight into hopelessly uncomfortable.

"I'm going back to school tomorrow" you say, sitting at your desk chair while he looks at your turntables suspiciously.

"Your suspensions finally up?"

"Yeah. How have people been at school?"

"They stopped talking about the fight that much. Practically every sports team is out for your blood though"

"Have they been giving you any trouble?"

"I can take care of myself you know" he snapped, irritation in his voice. You aren't minded by it, you know he's probably thinking you're going to come back only to beat up another kid and then get your ass handed to you by a group of linebackers. "Sorry" he mutters, "I should probably get going" he opens your window and slides into the fire escape.

"Sure you don't want me to walk you back?" you poke your head out the window, hands resting on the sill.

"Yeah I'm fine" he starts going down but you grab a handful of his shirt and pull him back just enough to plant a little vanilla kiss on his forehead. He blinks in surprise and hesitates a moment. Just as you're about to say by he takes you by the collar of your shirt and kisses you like from before, with all the rough passion that clogged your mind just a few minutes ago. Then he takes off down the stairs without another word, leaving you smirking with his taste still on your lips.


	7. Chapter 7

You sigh and walk into the school building, the familiar smell of day old lunches and sweaty teenagers greeting you like a sparkle bomb to the face. Why do you even go here? It's not like you try.

Someone utters a harsh word as they shove by you, being at least two feet taller somehow, you don't even bother holding your ground and let yourself hit the locker with more sound than force. You guess you should feel glad you're back at school, you can give Rose rides again to help make up for all the shit she helps you with on your schoolwork, and then there's Jade who pokes her head in every once in awhile only to announce she's taking _another_ trip off on some god forsaken island, then finally you have the blue eyed wonder boy-

"Hey Dave!" a peppy voice said behind you. Speak of the devil. Turning around you face Egbert and give him a half hearted smile. He trots up beside you and instantly sets into a summary of what's been going on in the class and who has asked about where you were, more or less meaning to beat you up sometime for what you pulled. Normally you'd be in smitty land dazing off at him by now, already knowing that pretty much everyone is out to get you in some way or another. But today all you can think of is how short he is, almost the same height as Karkat. The way his black hair bobs slightly, the way he just doesn't know what to do with his hands but refuses to just let them lie; all the little mannerisms just keep bringing your mind back to that angry kid.

The sudden urge to see him overwhelms you. Looking around you try and see if there's a way for you to run into him (literally or not you don't care). However he's nowhere in sight. The only one that is happens to be the extremely tall stoner kid , and like hell you wanted to talk to that guy.

So instead you settled with going to class and dorking out with John, unable to get the same reaction you felt with Karkat. Often times you had to keep yourself from slipping up and using his name instead. Maybe it would have been a good idea to actually pay attention to the class.

"And so as all of you know the planned trip will be two days from now at the art museum , all permission slips have to be turned in today, please pass them up to the front now" the teacher side. You perked your ears up for a minute and looked at John.

"There's a field trip?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't think you'd want to go" that was fair enough, an art museum was more trouble than it was worth. But since you knew a very special someone has this class as well, you think you know what to do. Once the teacher turns her back you reach behind to her desk. It's common knowledge that teachers always keep practically every form of paper on their desk, so with only a small amount of luck you grab a permission slip off her desk and quickly sign it with Bro's signature, before shoving it into the back of the person in front of you, earning a harsh glance from them before they pluck it out and pass it further up front.

"Why do you want to go?" John asked, you shrugged, that was all he was getting.

Anxiously you stand outside of a door, not just anyone's door, a special someones door. It was the first time Karkat have ever proposed the idea of you coming to his house, more likely than not because of his dad. You didn't really mind though, it was nice having him at your house where you could pretty much control- er uh you mean, um, fuck it you don't have an excuse for that one.

Walking straight in without knocking like he had told you, you lock the door behind you and continue up the steps. The whole house is oddly decorated, aquariums full of orthopods and tacky crab fishing nic naks litter just about every space. And you thought your apartment looked bad.

Upstairs things were a bit more underdone, by underdone you mean there was nothing except a small hallway that had three doors, one of them open containing Karkat hunched over a desk flipping through a book.

"Knock knock" you call, walking in, he didn't even look up.

"Who's there"

"Dave"

"Dave who" you walk up right behind his chair and softly say the next words,

"Dave who's in love with you" he turns bright red from your ability to make the absolute best fucking knock knock jokes ever. Tilting his head back you guide your lips to his, it only takes a moment for the two of you to melt together, and you only pull away when your neck starts hurting.

"So whatcha doing?" you ask, looking down at his desk. There was a photo album open on it and other random pictures scattered about it.

"Not important" he mutters, scanning the page. You pluck up a picture of a young little Karkitty and examine the angry face holding a bucket full of crabs.

"What the fuck was your childhood" you laugh, the big sour kid whipping the picture of the little sour kid out of your hands.

"Crabbing, a lot of crabbing" he groans.

"That explains the really horrible decorating downstairs"

"You don't even know the half of it"

"So really what are you doing"

"I'm trying to find a picture of some camp, or some park or something that might jog my memory" he grumbles. You think for a minute as to why he's not explaining and then your mental light bulb goes off.

"Oh you're looking for me" you can't help but smirk as you say it.

"Way to be a narcissist"

"No really I'm impressed, I didn't know if you actually meant it when you said you knew me from somewhere"

"So when you said it was that just a last minute thought?"

"No, like I wasn't lying. I just thought it was some weird brain crap going on"

"It's just kinda suspicious is all"

"Well here, you can do your soul searching later" you gently flopped the photo album closed, "And enjoy the current me instead for right now" He smirked and spun around in his chair to face you.

"I don't know you're not much to look at"

"Says the guy as short as a troll" you put a light peck on his lips.

"Trolls aren't even short dumbass" he kisses you again but gets up. In a few steps and wordless agreement you're on his bed and he's straddling your lap. You aren't entirely sure what to do with your hands but he seems to know exactly what he wants. "Can we pick up where we left off?" he whispers. That's all you needed to hear.

You pick him up and flop him down on the bed. You start working your mouth over his neck, earning sharp breaths and gasps.

"Don't you dare leave a mark" he growls.

"Too late" he tries to grab you to pull you up but you take his wrist and hold it over his head. You run your hands under his shirt and it makes him jump a little. You start kissing below his belly button, running your teeth over his skin ever so teasingly. You start wondering how far exactly he's willing to go. Testing the waters seems like the best idea.

With your free hand you gently start tugging at his jeans, kissing lower the farther you get them down. Your heart is beating at least ten times the healthy pace, you're just about at the base of his cock when he makes a noise between a gasp and a meow. You feel him tense up, which makes you realize he had been shaking the whole time. You look up at him and he's pretty much as pale as you are.

"Hey are you ok?" you say, letting go of his hand and going back up towards his face so he can wrap his arms around you.

"Yeah, um" his voice is still shaking a little, "Do you think we can switch maybe?" you blink in surprise but quickly respond.

"Sure, yeah its no biggie. Are you scared?" he doesn't look in your eyes but nods a little and lets go of you partly.

With a bit of shuffling you both change spots. Now you're lying on your back with him kissing your neck, pretty much just copying what you had done. It doesn't matter though, watching him is just about the hottest thing next to the sun. You feel a little awkward just laying there but you figure you'd just end up doing something incredibly stupid if you attempted anything.

His tongue running over your dick snaps you out of your thoughts. You nearly hiss and flinch at the unexpected touch, not quite remembering when exactly he took it out of your pants. He doesn't pay attention to your complete virginness though, he takes your head in his mouth and sucks on it. Holy fucking hell why does this feel so amazing. You run your fingers through his hair as he continues to work his mouth over you. You should probably warn him you're close but words are not the noises coming out of your throat right now. He seems to sense it though, when you hiss a low "fuck" he takes his mouth off, letting you ride out your climax.

When you finish you're blushing like an idiot and he nearly laughs, red himself.

Getting yourself together you share kisses with him and sling an arm around his neck.

"Hey you're going to that art museum trip right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Heh, you'll see"


End file.
